Always Be My Baby
by Aaliyah Higurashi Reborn
Summary: Sequel to Irreplaceable. Life after marriage and having a baby isn't all fun and games. InuYasha and Kagome must constantly take life one step at a time, even if it calls for some disagreements and such. Rated M for possible situations and language.
1. That Moment In Time

Always Be My Baby

Chapter One: That Moment In Time

_Hey boys && gals, I finally decided to do a sequel of __**Irreplaceable.**__ Not sure how it will work out, but I guess we're ready to find out. So, here's my best shot at __**Always Be My Baby.**_

Kagome was in the kitchen cooking when she heard the door open. She smiled and felt the air close off. The door was shut and she was happy again. "Back so soon, InuYasha?"

"I couldn't find work in town. I dunno what I'm gonna do." Kagome sat down at the dining table. "I have a family to support and don't have the money to do it!" Kagome just looked at InuYasha. He had a point. He had to find a job and soon. They looked into the playroom and saw Kisara crawling across the floor.

"Seems like only yesterday she was born, huh?" Kagome smiled and InuYasha looked at his wonderful wife. She had brought him a daughter not too long ago. He couldn't ask for more, except a damn job. He laughed as he thought.

"You know, I think we should celebrate the birth of our daughter." Kagome giggled.

"We already did."

"No, we celebrated our marriage." She giggled nervously. She remembered her wedding night present. It had left a permanent mark on her, literally. He had left the love mark on her neck and she knew he was her's for all eternity.

"Kagome, are you okay?" She raised her head and looked at InuYasha. He had a worried face on.

"Yeah, just thinking about our wedding night. To tell the truth I was thinking about the mark you left on me."

"It's traditional. Are you regretting it?!"

"Goodness no! I was just thinking about it. Nothing bad," she added when she glanced at InuYasha's pallid face.

"God, because I intend to ravish you again. Sometime soon maybe." Kagome smiled and shook her head. InuYasha being a demon loved constant sex, that was for sure. But she enjoyed it, even on the nights that Kisara had drained every bit of energy she had. InuYasha would take top and let Kagome relax. He was such a loving husband. And he was out looking for a job now. He truly was irreplaceable.

"Are you tired honey?"

"Not really, why?"

"If you change Kisara for me, I'll get something ready I was trying to prepare earlier. It's for you," she included with a batting of her eyelashes.

"I'd do it just to see you smile." He kissed her on the forehead and she headed upstairs. InuYasha walked over to Kisara and picked her up. "Boy, you really do have a stinky diaper, don't you?" She drooled all over his haori and he smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Da...da." InuYasha's face lit up.

"Kagome, get down here!" Kagome came running downstairs.

"Honey, what is it? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Listen." He bounced Kisara on his knee a little.

"Ma...ma." Kagome's face got bright and she picked Kisara up.

"Say mama!"

"Ma...ma." The young parents were delighted.

"This is great Kags. I'm so proud of our daughter! She'll be a genius by the time she hits puberty." They both giggled and Kisara blew bubbles on them.

"Have you changed her yet?"

"No, I got too excited."

"Then step to it or you won't get your present." That was the fastest she had ever seen anyone change a baby, that was for sure. "Now you just have to wait, you were supposed to take your time!" InuYasha growled.

"Hurry up woman! Step to it." Kagome blew him a kiss backward.

"I love you too honey." About ten minutes later she called InuYasha upstairs. "But put Kisara in her baby rocker before you come up." He slowly slipped her in her rocker and kissed her forehead.

"Our little daughter. Behave yourself." He walked upstairs and Kisara cooed. InuYasha opened the bedroom door and looked for Kagome. "Where are you woman?"

"Over here." He turned on the light and Kagome had on a satin dress laced with black silk. "You know, you'd look a lot better without it on hun." 

"Seriously, what do you think of it?"

"It's pretty if that's what you mean."

"Do you think it would be appropriate for Kouga-chan's wedding?" InuYasha chuckled.

"I'd completely forgotten about it. When are we supposed to go?" He sat on the bed and she hopped in his lap.

"This Wednesday." InuYasha kissed her forehead and smiled.

"You'll have to help me look for dad's old robes. I'm not wearing another damn tuxedo. Those things itch me!" Kagome giggled.

"Would you not wear it for me?" Kagome pouted and InuYasha sighed.

"Do you want to see me with lotion on me all day?"

"It wouldn't bother me a bit." She kissed him and got up. "I already see you without your clothes on when Kisara's not home. Why should it bother you now?"

"I didn't say anything about going around barenaked..."

"If you have lotion on, you'll have to." Kagome's eyes flashed and InuYasha pounced her to the floor.

"Then I'll be sure to wear it." InuYasha helped her get off the expensive dress then took her to heaven again. Kisara meanwhile was clawing the crap out of her rocker until she got out. InuYasha and Kagome never noticed as she trashed the living room and kitchen. She was a baby demon after all. What else could they expect for the next three to four years?

Well, what do you think guys? Good start? I hope so. This is dedicated to the guys and gals that wanted a sequel, here's the start.


	2. The Bachelor Party

Always Be My Baby

Chapter Two: The Bachelor Party

_I'm so delighted. I've already got started on this && I'm trying to keep up the pace this time. So bear with me when I'm a little late on updating. Gots many things to do at the moment. sigh But anyways, here's the story._

Kagome was asleep when InuYasha came home. He wanted to delight her with the news of a job, but apparently Kisara had worn her out already. He smiled as he tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. "Night hun." He walked downstairs and looked in the fridge. Kisara crawled over to him and yanked on his pants leg.

"Dada." InuYasha jumped and nearly dropped the food he'd taken out of the fridge.

"Kisara, what are you doing in here?" He looked at the demolished playpen and figured out why very soon afterward. "I swear, just like me when I was your age." He chuckled and gave her some crackers to eat. Kagome yawned and came downstairs to find InuYasha asleep with Kisara beside him. They had been watching TV. Kagome turned off the TV and carried Kisara to her bed. She tucked her in and went downstairs to wake up InuYasha.

"Honey, wake up. Come to bed." InuYasha groaned and pushed Kagome away playfully.

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight." InuYasha looked at the clock and shook his head.

"Did you put Kisara to bed?"

"Done and over with." InuYasha pulled Kagome onto his stomach and kissed her. "Let's go then." They went to bed and the next morning Kisara had destroyed her crib. InuYasha walked downstairs to find Kisara asleep next to the cat. InuYasha growled and put her in the bed next to her mother. She sucked on her thumb and rolled on her side. He kissed Kagome'e eyes and smiled. "Just like me..." He walked back downstairs and started cooking breakfast. They had a long day ahead of them planning Kouga-chan's bachelor party. Breakfast was done when Kagome came walking slowly downstairs.

"Morning sweet."

"Good morning beautiful." InuYasha kissed Kagome lightly on the lips and looked down. Kisara was asleep in her arms. Kagome sat down at the table and started pushing food on her plate.

"You really got to work on breakfast this morning, didn't you?"

"Yep, cause I have a bachelor's party to go to tonight. And I still have a lot to do before that. So we both need our strength." Kagome nodded and they ate breakfast. A knock came at the door and InuYasha went to answer it. Kagome heard laughing and knew who it was before he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Kouga-kun!" He giggled and hugged Kagome.

"Morning sis. Ain't it a beautiful day?" He had been all smiles since the proposal. That smile just wouldn't leave his face. Kagome smiled as well and InuYasha just looked at them like the love crazy idiots they were. Kisara cooed and Kagome placed her on the floor to play. Kouga came in the kitchen and helped them finish down what breakfast was left. All he could talk about was that bachelor party tonight. InuYasha could do nothing but laugh, it was hilarious to see Kouga so happy. Even if he was gay. "So, are you coming to my bachelor party tonight, Yasha?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. But you're not gonna hit on me or anything, are you? I don't think Kags would take to that too well."

"Nah, I'm just gonna drink it up." Kouga smiled and chugged down the last of his orange juice. "I have to be going. Luka's wanting me to help him pick out something to wear for the wedding." He winked and put his glass in the sink. "Be sure to show up before 7:30!" He closed the door and Kagome started to crack up.

"I swear, he keeps getting funnier everytime I see him." InuYasha patted his lap and Kagome sat on it.

"What are you going to do tonight while I'm gone?" Kagome put a finger to her mouth.

"I don't know, maybe go to a club or something. I can leave Kisara with mom." InuYasha kissed her lips and smiled.

"Just don't let any guys get ahold of you."

"Trust me, they'll regret it if they do." Kagome got up and started playing with Kisara. For some reason, InuYasha just had a bad feeling about tonight. He shook it off and went over to his family. He was going to have fun and so was Kagome.

_Hehe, sorry it took so long to update folks. Been having some hard times && working on other stories. So go check them out too, especially If We Fall In Love. Well, leave me some love! Three reviews! Ja ne._


	3. A Night On The Town, Maybe

Always Be My Baby

Chapter Three: A Night On The Town, Maybe...

_I haven't worked on this story in a while, I've been so damn busy here lately. So it's taking me a while to figure out how to continue the story. I don't remember what I was going to write, but I'll try to pick up from where I left off. So without any of my further delays, here's chapter three:)_

Kagome was putting on her makeup as InuYasha entered the bedroom. He laughed as he saw what she was doing. "Honey, you're pretty without that messy shit."

"Think of it this way. I'm prettier now." The half demon kissed Kagome and she leaned up against the makeup dresser. "Darling, I need to get ready. It's almost time for me to leave." InuYasha smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You owe me later for getting me excited." Kagome wound up her towel and smacked InuYasha's butt hard. He grinned and closed the door. Kagome put on the last of her makeup and found InuYasha downstairs. He was sitting on the couch singing to Kisara in the demon language.

"I didn't know you could do that," whispered Kagome. InuYasha jumped and nearly dropped Kisara.

"Don't scare me like that. And I've been able to do it all my life. I just never liked to because I thought people would hate me if they found out." Kagome sat down beside him and rubbed his arm.

"So, are you ready for your night on the town with the boys?" InuYasha smirked.

"I would much rather spend the night with you, but I made a promise. And that poor wolf wouldn't let me live it down if I lied to him..." He laughed. "I'm actually proud of the guy. Finally found love, even if it isn't the type that makes me happy personally. But nonetheless, he's been pretty damn satisfied." Kagome smiled, happy that her husband was willing to help an old friend even though his sexual preference wasn't InuYasha's style.

"I'm so proud of you honey." She cuddled him and kissed his nose gently. "Now, you better get going before Kouga calls and wonders where you are." InuYasha gave her a loving kiss and went on his way. Kagome and Kisara were alone in the house. Everything seemed fine, but it wasn't. There was someone awaiting Kagome outside the door. A familiar enemy...

"Well Kisara, I suppose it's time to go. Come on honey." She lifted her baby and grabbed her pocket book. Kagome was locking the door as the hidden intruder held her mouth shut.

"Long time no see, Kagome." A malicious laugh was cast into the wind as Kagome silently screamed in her head.

_Hehe, who has captured our beloved Kagome? Find out next chapter. Two reviews at least childrens. :D_


End file.
